


I Didn't Hear Anything

by nighttimemachinery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttimemachinery/pseuds/nighttimemachinery
Summary: Isaac tries to surprise Scott, but werewolf hearing makes it impossible.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Kudos: 6





	I Didn't Hear Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on Tumblr about four years ago [here](https://nighttimemachinery.tumblr.com/post/143334426245/20-and-scisaac) but I felt like getting it on AO3.

Scott unlocks the front door to his and Isaac’s apartment. Usually he’s greeted with a loving kiss on the cheek (and a squeeze of his other cheek). But today, Isaac is nowhere to be seen.

Scott hears an urgent whispering coming from the bedroom. He tiptoes closer, but his boyfriend is so entrenched in his conversation that he probably wouldn’t notice an elephant stampeding through the small one bedroom apartment.

“Derek, what if the ring’s not right, though? What if it’s ugly and he hates it and he says no and then breaks up with me?” Isaac hisses into his phone.

Scott focuses and hears Derek’s exasperated response, clearly having gone over this before, “Isaac, Scott loves you and everything will be fine. I went with you to get the ring and I know it’s perfect and he’ll love it.”

Isaac takes a deep breath. Scott hears the faint sound of Isaac’s fingers threading through his curly hair. “Yeah, yeah, I know it’ll be fine. I’m just nervous.”

Starting to feel guilty for listening into Isaac’s conversation, Scott loudly walks to the door and opens it, making as much noise as possible. Isaac startles when he sees him.

“Derek - I gotta go bye.” He squeaks out and hangs up the phone. “How much of that did you hear?”

Scott grins, “I didn’t hear anything if you didn’t want me to. But hypothetically, if I did hear something, I would say that I wanted you to show me the ring already so I could say yes and make out with my beautiful fiancé.”

Isaac blushes and reaches into the drawer of his bedside table. He pulls out a simple black velvet box.

“I was waiting for our anniversary this weekend. I overheard you making reservations for that nice restaurant we probably can’t afford to go to. So I thought I would surprise you, too.” Isaac opens the box. Inside is a simple onyx band that looks much like one of the stripes that runs around Scott’s arm. Isaac pulls the ring out of the box and gets down on one knee.

“Scott, will you - ”

His proposal is interrupted, however, when the other werewolf launches himself at Isaac. They’re lips connecting as they’re halfway to hitting the floor. Scott turns them over quickly so he takes the brunt of the fall. When they finally come up for air, Scott offers a breathy “Yes” and smiles up at his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [nighttimemachinery](https://nighttimemachinery.tumblr.com/).


End file.
